


Say You Want Me

by baekminbaek



Category: NU'EST
Genre: BaekMin, Baekho - Freeform, BaekhoMinhyun, M/M, Minhyun - Freeform, minbaek, nuest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekminbaek/pseuds/baekminbaek
Summary: Minhyun loves Baekho voiceNoHe likes Baekho's moanEspecially when Baekho moans his nameHe loved itSo he asked Baekho again and again





	Say You Want Me

**Author's Note:**

> PWP ~~
> 
> MATURE CONTENT
> 
> MinBaek~

Minhyun looks at Baekho, who had just made the same stupid remark over something not worthy to talk about, to discuss about, again.

He frowns at the older while he catch the older just smiling sheepishly, knowing full well he had made the younger angry? baffled? weirded? at him again. Baekho doesn't care of the expression the younger throw to , as he eat the last piece of waffle he had on his right hand, licking his lips when he's done pushing the already cold and too chewy dessert in his mouth.

That lick. That licks is the trigger. Or so Minhyun believes, want to believe. Because he can't just suddenly having a very bad urge to kiss this stubbled men on his right. He can't suddenly feeling like ripping that blue knit shirt right then and there in front of the many staffs they had that's currently finishing their recordings.

Minhyun looks away, not before he licks his own lips slightly, giving some sexy and sultry signal towards his bestfriend. Baekho get what he mean as fast. Confusion still apparent in his face as he couldn't decipher what triggers it this time.

He doesn't care though. Baekho doesn't care what triggered Minhyun's sudden sluttiness. He enjoys him being all slutty towards him. Him only.

"You know what" Minhyun said in between his pants when they pull apart from the heated kiss they do in one of the empty smaller practice room that night. "I really want to suck you, make you moan my name in that high note only you can do, and then fill that very mouth with my dick, make it go deep in you that you'd feel like choking."

Minhyun simultaneously hugs the older, rubbing his whole clothed body on the other's bulky one as he said those embarrassing confession brazenly.

Baekho had a hard time breathing as he's hot and very ready for whatever it is Minhyun had planned for them, even it includes the probability of him dying, from choking, over his own best friend's cock.

"You talk too much Hwang Minhyun." Baekho grabs Minhyun's face, take it back to level with his, and capture his lips in another desperate kiss. The kiss, he didn't even know it's possible, is hotter and more needy than the previous one. Minhyun gasp at the sensation when Baekho suddenly cups his strained crotch, making a free passage for Baekho to insert his tongue.

In Minhyun's mind Baekho is magician. Who can do magic with his tongue. Because as soon as that boneless muscle entered his hot cavern he could feel he's bewitched, he could feel like he's is nirvana. Baekho grazed his teeth with the magical tongue, making Minhyun hums in delight.

Minhyun sucks on Baekho's lower lip, making the older reciprocate by sucking his upper lips. They keep on sucking each other's face as their hands roam on each other.

"Do you want me, Kang Baekho?" Minhyun asked, voice slurry from desire. He eyed Baekho from head to toe, appreciating the pleasant sight of the big male in a knitted blue sweater and ripped jeans. He licks his lips when his eyes fall on that packed bulge on his friend's middle.

"I always want you, you know that Hwang Minhyun. Now come here and don't you try to play any games on me." Baekho voice is no better than Minhyun. It's full of want and so deep that Minhyun feel like cumming just hearing it vibrate through the soundproofed room.

Minhyun walks back as Baekho getting closer to him. He walks slowly and seductively while Baekho stomps at him desperately. Minhyun laughs maniacally when Baekho lost his shit and said "Fuck it Hwang Minyeon!" and started speeding up to catch him.

They play like an elementary school, chasing after each other in the secluded tiny room. When Baekho catch him by lurching his body forward Minhyun purposely drop his own body resulting Baekho's body crushing his own on the floor.

Minhyun flip their position before Baekho even register it, making the bigger securely pressed underneath him. Minhyun heaved his breathe as he keeps laughing. Baekho pouts at him, lower lips jotted down as his eyes gloom with fake sadness. Minhyun stops his laughing and keeps breathing as he eyed the fake baby.

"If you pout like that I don't think I can resist anymore, Kang Dongho" Minhyun's voice is now all void of playfulness. It sounds hot in Baekho's ear and he actually gets harder that moment.

Minhyun, if he felt it, pretends he doesn't. He keeps portraying a serious men straddling his best friend in the middle of their old practice room in their fucking company.

"Just come here already you witch!" Baekho pull his by his nape, making their lips crushed at each other again for the nth time. Minhyun can feel blood as he lowers down too fast, his lips hit Baekho's mouth too hard. But he doesn't csre though. He doesn't care at all as he keep sucking and playing with the other's tongue.

Baekho started lifting Minhyun's black sweater, revealing his smooth white stomach and he rubs small circles over it. Minhyun keep both his hand on Baekho's head, he took off the snapback covering it and massage his scalp while pulling and tugging the hair gently.

The sensation they both felt was insane. Baekho can't take it anymore as Minhyun started grinding on his crotch in a very delicious way ever possible. He push Minhyun's shirt further up, and break their kiss to get the other out of it.

Minhyun sat up straight and hold Baekho's hand before he force him out of his clothing. While still humping Baekho dry on the fully clothed nether area, Minhyun slowly, really slowly, took off his sweater. Inside he's still have a white that-top that Baekho really want to tear up.

Minhyun smile at the frustrated emotion he saw in Baekho's face. He bit his lip and sway his upper body left and right while keep doing the thing he do with his lower body. Minhyun took off the last article of clothing on his upper very slowly, swatting Baekho's frustrated hand on the way.

When he's done Minhyun doesn't go back to kiss the older. Instead, he wet all of his finger on his right hand, looking at the breathless sensation it brings on his bestfriend's face. Minhyun smiled wickedly and keep looking at his in the eye as he ran that wet hand through his chest. Minhyun moans provocatively when he reach the connection their bulging jeans met, and through hooded eyes he asked the older for permission.

Baekho didn't answer him. He's too airless to compose any coherent words. He never knew he could feel this aroused while his private member still securely tuck in his pants.

"You should voice it out you know." Minhyun voice is so heavy of lust. Baekho really feel enormously triggered just by hearing that many vibration in his usually clear voice.

"Or, should I just play with my self? Ahhh.." Minhyun really is an expert in making Baekho feel like a lunatic. Minhyun purposely hit his left nipple and moans loudly over it, making Baekho unknowingly open his mouth in astonishment.

"Should.. Ah... I.. Continue, Baekho ya?" Minhyun continue his ministration over his red nipple, moaning in delight at the sensation it made. Baekho can't wait anymore, if he just watch that wicked men play with his own body while not being able to touch he'll be insane for sure.

Baekho hold the wet hand with his left hand, and change it to his own right hand. Baekho abuse the hot and red perked up nipple as Minhyun moans.

"It's not.. Ahh.. It's not fair. You need to talk. Baekho ya. Say it." Minhyun tried to get that hand using his free left hand but he's caught by Baekho's. Baekho then pinned both his hand further back as he push Minhyun on the process making them fall backwards, and change position. Baekho is dominating Minhyun with his hand above him.

"I want you." Baekho kissed Minhyun's sensitive nipple and suck on it. Minhyun moans loudly and gasp when the older flick on it using his tongue.

Baekho continue downwards, adding colour to the smooth untainted white chest. "Have I ever said I don't?" Baekho continue kissing him further and futher down. Minhyun look at him with hooded eyes when the older starts unzipping his jeans, struggling on it because he's doing it with only his right hand and because of the bulge.

"I am always consistent with my words Hwang Minhyun, and I mean it every time. In my eyes, you're the most pretty. You're the most beautiful. I will always want you."  
Baekho succeeded in opening the tight front, and Minhyun exhale as his hardness now relieved from the tight fabric.

Baekho just eyed it. He didn't do anything to release Minhyun completely from his boxer. Minhyun struggled under him, trying to get out of his control.

"Kang Baekho, let go of my hand" Minhyun struggled to get his hands out of the other's grip so he can use it to relieve himself

Baekho just smirks. Minhyun frowns at him as he played along too well on this game.

"Do you really want to make me mad?!" Minhyun snapped and Baekho release him fast. Minhyun motion for him to get up which Baekho obey. Baekho just look at him getting out of his boxer and stand stark naked in front of him.

"Like what you see?" Minhyun asked him in a wicked tone.

"Do you need to confirm that too?" Baekho said, annoyed. He get out of his clothes fast, not wanting to wait any other second. He pounds on the naked male in front of him, making they fall to the ground again, skin to skin connection is made on their crotch this time. Minhyun sit on the floor, while Baekho sit on his thigh.

Baekho kissed Minhyun as he fondled the taller's already leaking cock. Minhyun grab the older's bosom, knead on it and spread the cheek open. Minhyun stop their kiss momentarily to wet his left hand, and brings back Baekho's lips to his by right hand as he play with the rim of the older's anus using his lefr one.

Minhyun moans in their kiss as Baekho grazing his lower head using his skilled thumb. He could feel Baekho smirk as he did that. Minhyun didn't want to lose so he push his forefinger inside the shorter's entrance. Baekho lost it then as he arched back making their lips separated, and moaned loudly.

It's too cramped for Minhyun now that Baekho's practically sitting on his hand. So he push the older down on the floor as he put his face between Baekho's thigh. Baekho hums in delight when Minhyun started deep throating him. Every time Baekho made incoherent noise Minhyun moans and made everything vibrate in that cavern.

"Do you like my voice Minhyun ah?" Baekho asked the obvious and Minhyun only answer him by bobbing his head up and down the length.

Baekho felt like cumming already so get his hard on out of the warm mouth and change his position so that he could give his favorite member the same pleasure.

Baekho skillfully give him a blowjob, grazing the shaft lightly with his teeth, and suck the head with a pop. When his head hits the back of Baekho's mouth Minhyun shouts 

"I.. ugh.. I like it.. Aaah, Baekho ya, keep going" Minhyun hold Baekho's head and made him move up and down his shaft. Minhyun rolls his eyes and shut it tightly as the sensation starts to peak.

Minhyun push Baekho away from him and he took a small bottle from his jeans.

Baekho eyed him, didn't even question why would the younger brings that bottle around in the pocket of his jeans.

"Turn around" Minhyun commands and Baekho obey right away, now on all four position with his bottom jutting out in the air.

"I like your butt so much." Minhyun said as he rubs it. Baekho just hums in response. Minhyun proceed to knead on it a little bit more before he spread the cheeks away, he carefully slid a lubed finger in and get the respin he want.

"Ughhhhhh..." Baekho moans loudly. Minhyun smiles and said,

"Say it louder Kang Baekho," Minhyun said as he slowly pushing it even deeper.

"UGGGGHHHHH" Baekho shouts in Minhyun' favorite high note. Minhyun can't wait anymore so he push it in and out faster, pushing a second finger in when he saw Baekho is ready, and spread the entrance open. He pulled out his fingers and lined up his dick in front of it.

"Aaahhh, Minyeon ahhhh" Baekho shouts again as he felt Minhyun enters him.

"Yeah, shout like.. ugh.. that.. Kang Baekho, I.. Aahh like your voice ughhhh" Minhyun is pounding on him hard. Baekho arched his back each time Minhyun reach his delicious spot and made him see stars.

"I like yours to.. Ughh..." Baekho confessed in a slurry voice. He clenched Minhyun shirt that he found near him as Minhyun keeps fucking him hard and fast.

Minhyun slaps Baekho's jiggling ass, making it red with his hands mark. Baekho moans at the sensation and he felt his eyes rolled inside when Minhyun started playing with his hard member.

Baekho cums hard as he felt Minhyun thumbed his head. He soiled the black shirt he used as handle in accident. Baekho doesn't care about the tantrum the younger will throw at him as he slouched down on it, too tired from the ejaculation. He lost all his energy to hold himself up and forced Minhyun to hold him by his stomach to continue pounding on him.

Baekho's cum made his entrace vibrate and it made Minhyun cum in no time too. He spurts white strands inside the other's behind, some of it leaks out. After waves of pleasures subsided Minhyun lost his energy too and lied on top of Baekho.

"I guess this is more like a gift and not punishment." Baekho said as he turns around and made Minhyun shifted to lie on his chest.

Baekho put his right hand under his head as a pillow, while he rubs the younger's hair with the other. After awhile he asked him.

"You really like my voice, huh, Hwang Minhyun?"

"We should really stop talking.. people will hear us.." Minhyun said sleepily, he actually closed his eyes and breaths regularly on the hairy chest, made a few of it flutters.

"You're the one who played that game." Baekho answered him back. "And you should worry about that when you shouts so loudly before, not now when we're practically whispering."

He let silence engulfs them and not say anything when Minhyun chose to ignore him. As he felt Minhyun's breathing became more regular he knew the younger had fall asleep.

"I'm sorry about your clothes" he said the sleeping male.

"I'll punish you on that later. Let's just bicker later too." Minhyun answered making the older shocked.

"Yeah, let's just do that later" Baekho said as he started to fall into sleep too, he doesn't want to think about how sore he'll be tomorrow when he woke up from the hard floor.

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes MinBaek is cuter


End file.
